


Dripping Off Your Shoulders

by AetherBunny



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Language Kink, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal discovers how physically sensitive Will is and takes advantage of the situation, then he discovers Will's appreciation of languages and takes advantage of that too.</p><p> </p><p>It's all consensual no worries, it's Hannibal's strange ideas of dirty talk that take this up to mature just for safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dripping Off Your Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Kids of 88 song Just a Little Bit, which is the official unofficial anthem of this fic.  
> It's been a very long time since I've written anything smutty...

"Your lack of regular physical contact has left you easy to stimulate hasn't it Will?"

It was as much a question as an unspoken threat. "Or is it because you react so readily that you avoid the contact?" Hannibal continued. "Can't risk becoming aroused at just anyone's hand.

The smaller man gave a shuddering breath before trying to answer.

"I..It" He gave up and vocalized an exhale instead.

The stroking at the back of his neck continued, venturing downward to the space between his shoulder blades.

"Either way, I can't say I'm surprised. Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes." The hand stopped and retreated far behind the other man's back. "I apologize, you seemed to be enjoying yourself."

"I was."

"Then why stop?" The question waited there unanswered and suspended between them for minutes.

\---

Hannibal had arrived at his house early, pulled up just in time to catch Will letting the dogs out. 

"Dr. Lecter."

"Good morning Will, have you eaten yet?"

"You don't have to bring me food at my own house."

"If I didn't what would you eat?"

"Coffee - "

"That's hardly enough to prepare you for the day."

"Nothing prepares me for the day." Will added in defeat as he let Hannibal usher him back in the house. He started towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"To put something decent on."

"I pass no judgement Will, besides unless you have somewhere to be what is the harm in relaxing a little longer. Now why don't you sit down and have something to eat."

\---

Will can no longer remember the conversation that lead to where they are now. It was some self depracating comment (no doubt) that caused Hannibal to stroke one broad hand through his hair before settling on the back of his neck. Will was hyper aware of the touch, paralyzed under it as if bitten by something venomous. 

He had asked Dr. Lecter to stop, and he did. How did they end up on the couch? 

The thought was deep in the back of Will's brain but blinking bright as he shifted to try and get better friction. He did his best to ignore it because here they were and he couldn't stop if he tried.

\---

Will was straddling him, grinding against him, all the while Hannibal watched him appearing impassive but pleased.

"That's right, let it out Will." He tucked one hand under his head and held Will's thigh with the other. He shifted his hips to lesson the friction between them causing Will to whine.

"Oh, Dr. Lecter."

"Hannibal, please." He rubbed circles closer to the joint of Will's hips. "Unless the use of titles helps to fuel your arousal."

"Just keep talking. Please."

"What would you like me to say?" 

"Ah-ah-anything."

"Allow me." He sat up putting Will in his lap. Instead of resuming their activities Hannibal maneuvered a little back, propping himself up on the armrest. "Come here, now turn around, lean back." He settled Will against his sturdy chest, a sure hand keeping him steady as the other stroked down his chest. Will panted heavy, already painfully aroused and more than a little frightened.

"Shh, shh, you're so delicate Will, like a lamb with your soft curls." Hannibal murmured into the skin behind his ear. He slid a hand up Will's shirt and rested it over his pounding heart. "It's hard to believe you don't know what you're doing with your big brown eyes."

"What?"

"Some days I think I could keep you forever, get you a leash to keep you at my side." Hannibal ignored his question and continued in his mother tongue. Will could hardly contain himself, the jerk of his hips becoming more erratic.

"T-touch me." Will stuttered. "Oh god would you just...touch me." Hannibal acquiesced.

"We both know there will come a day when I won't be able to resist you." The hand on his chest bunched Will's shirt to get to his throat, the other moved down to cup him through his boxers. Will went rigid at the contact and he gave a small choked sound. He was gripping Hannibal's thighs tight, but the latter didn't seem to care.

"I'm going to eat you Will. Slit you open and watch the light go from your eyes. I want to do it in my own kitchen so if I miss a spot of blood I can find it later and think of you. I want to feel how warm you are inside. I want to eat your heart while it still beats." 

Will was shaking like a leaf, Hannibal's control was faltering. His sweet bloody nothings reached towards babbling, or at least as close as he would ever get. The hand on Will's boxers did not move instead he let his prey grind against it.

"I will honor every part of you. I want to smell your blood on me for days. I could tear out your throat right now and you would still trust me until you bled out. I want you raw and gasping across my table."

Will bucked hard and shuddered.

"I can't - can't- please." He begged trying to twist in Hannibal's grasp. The hand against his neck tightened ever so slightly. 

"Shhh, sweet William." The first sentence in English since he first pressed Will against him. And now finally...

"Hannibal." Will was almost sobbing. Hannibal bit down hard where his neck and shoulder met, and finally Will came.

"That was quite a show." Hannibal brushed a sweat damp curl off Will's forehead who gave a weak chuckle.

"Just don't do that in public." He waved his hand a little, still too hazy to try and get up. He had a feeling Hannibal would not have allowed him to anyway given the way he was still holding him down.

"What? Touch you? Speak anything but English?" The questions were posed in French this time with lips on the shell of his ear.

"That," Will squirmed in overstimulation, "that!"

"I will try and resist."

"Please do, I don't need everyone thinking I'm depraved and unstable." There were a few hysterical giggles before he sat up suddenly with a realization. "What just happened here?" He rubbed his eyes as if willing Hannibal to be another hallucination.

"You seemed to be in need of release, I offered assistance and you accepted. Did you loose time again Will, that is serious -"

"No, no, I KNOW what happened. It just struck me as highly unprofessional." He pressed his hands to his face again. "Do you need...?" He mumbled against them.

"No, another time perhaps. Now why don't you go take a shower and I'll heat up breakfast."

"And I'm really going to need that coffee."


End file.
